Welcome to my Hell
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Sigo odiando los summary s 7.7) Una chica se ha suicidado y obligada prácticamente, deberá realizar su primer trabajo demoníaco, atormentar una pobre alma humana hasta que esta decida suicidarse. El único problema, es que se le fue asignada la única persona capaz de trabajar mas de un año en un restaurante repleto de muñecos asesinos sin quebrarse. Mike Schmidt.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un fic que nació a partir de un cortometraje que me gusto mucho. Se llama: Welcome to Hell. Realmente este episodio es un 80% similar a él. De todas maneras, lo he adaptado y lo continuare.**

**Debido a que soy más de trabajar con Jeremy Fitzgerald, no estoy muy segura de haber realizado bien la personalidad de Mike. Aunque, he de decir, que es de mis personajes favoritos. Por supuesto me estoy basando igual en el Fandom de Rebornica.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! Y sin más, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirroja se clavo el cuchillo directamente en el corazón. Su cuerpo se torno frio y el grito desgarrador inundo todo el cementerio.

El cadáver se desplomo en la fosa.

.

.

.

\- ¿Hello, Hello?...

\- ¿Uh?...- Comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si se hubiese caído desde una altura- oh, claro.

\- ¿Hello?... - Canturreo una voz masculina.

Hanna gimió, abriendo lentamente sus ojos celestes, rodeada de la absoluta nada.

\- ¿E-eh?

Frente a ella, un hombre alto, vestido con un traje negro y corbata roja le extendía la mano.

\- Bienvenida al infierno, pequeña. ¿Una mano? - Sonrió amable.

Su cabello era negro y los ojos, bueno, no tenían ni iris ni pupilas, tan solo un blanco inmaculado.

La joven acepto dudosa y el hombre la levanto sin problemas del "suelo"; parecía que la gravedad no le afectaba.

\- Esta es mi oficina, siéntete cómoda.

El escenario cambio y la pelirroja se vio rodeada de archiveros gigantescos con una pequeña mesa, una computadora y 2 sillas, una frente a la otra.

Se encontró inmersa en todo lo que podía observar, sin embargo, el hombre de traje se aclaro la garganta, parecía no tener prisa con nada, y sin embargo con unas ansias increíbles por comenzar una conversación.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de por qué te encuentras aquí y no en el cielo, Miss Sigfried?

Esta pregunta tomo desapercibida a la chica, y encogiéndose lentamente en su lugar, enfoco los ojos del pelinegro.

\- Porque mate a mis padres...¿y me suicide? - El tono se asemejaba a cuando un profesor te pregunta que entendiste en la clase y tú estabas en otro mundo.

El hombre tecleo un par de veces en la computadora, casi a una velocidad prodigiosa. Soltó un par de carcajadas.

\- Es broma, yo sé todo sobre ti. Quiero decir, no es como que algo pase desapercibido para-

\- Y...¿donde está todo el fuego, las almas, el azufre y los demonios devorando bebes? - Le corto la chica, ese infierno no se parecía en nada a lo que le habían inculcado, se asemejaba mas a una extraña oficina del director. - ¿Por qué no me estoy derritiendo y gritando para toda la eternidad? - Imito el discurso de un párroco.

\- Hey, tranquila niña. Sí, este es el infierno; pero mi amigo de arriba - Hizo algunos ademanes con el pulgar. - Le encanta hacer dramas. - Se llevo unos dedos al puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué todos los humanos eran tan susceptibles al dolor y la tortura?- Yo soy más de cabeza fría.

La pelirroja sonrió, para ser Satanás, este tio era muy distinto a lo que se hubiese esperado. (Inserte imagen de cabra con humo en la nariz y mujerzuelas a cada lado suyo)

\- Mira. Ahí arriba, solo hay nubes, no comida, no pan, no vino, nubes y tus curiosas alitas, con eso entras y a veces, con eso bajas. - Chasqueo los dedos y su camisa de vestir desapareció, mostrando en la espalda unas dolorosas cicatrices. Pareciese que le hubiesen arrancado las alas.

Ah, claro, que él había sido un ángel antes de volverse el señor del inframundo...

\- ¿Te queda claro?

\- Si, si. - Afirmo varias veces.

El hombre volvió a chasquear los dedos, y la ropa regreso a su lugar.

\- P-pero, ¿...el sufrimiento?

El pelinegro volvió a suspirar, cansado.

\- Ahora mismo estoy haciendo una remodelación del averno y el único que sufre aquí, por ende, soy yo. - Paso una mano por su cabello desesperado. - Observa, es un maldito desastre. - Abrió una persiana que momentos antes no había estado ahí. - Los glotones están en guerra con los vanidosos, y los abogados están volviéndose amigos de los asesinos. Eso no puede ser bueno para ellos...- Murmuro apenas dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba en su reino.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Los asesinos o los abogados?

Sudor frio se formo en la piel del demonio y este sintió un escalofrió.

\- ¡Para ninguno! - Chillo alterado.

\- ¿Y-y que va a pasar ahora?

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el pelinegro levanto la cabeza y le sonrió aliviado.

\- Veras, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

\- ¿U-un trato?

\- Si. - Le extendió la palma de la mano, indicándole que se sentara. - ¿Has sentido ese extraño impulso por matar y destruir?

La joven observo sus manos, temblorosas.

\- ¿...Si?

\- Bueno, ¿desde cuándo lo has sentido?

\- Toda mi vida. ¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí! - Gruño enojada.

\- Bueno, te tengo una oferta.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Como un pacto con el dia-

\- ¡No! ¡Una oferta de trabajo! ¡Por Lucifer! Su alma ya es mía, Miss Sigfried, ¿qué quiere hacer? ¿Masacrar a una pobre oveja y recitar libros al revés? ¡Eso es muy primitivo!

\- P-pero tú eres-

\- ¡Scott*! Dime Scott, por favor. - La freno antes de que dijera su verdadero nombre.

La pelirroja se relajo un poco y respirando profundo se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, Scott. Llámame Hanna, entonces.

El demonio sonrió y acepto.

\- Bueno ¿Que tengo que hacer?

\- Oh, eso es fácil! - Scott abrió un cajón de su archivero y este se extendió hasta que Hanna no pudo seguir observando el final. - Mientras busco, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es que por fin decidiste matar a tus padres? - Buscaba dentro de las carpetas.

Hanna se encogió en su lugar.

\- Emm, es un poco personal. ¡P-pero no fue adrede! ¡Estaba dormida!

\- Ya veo. ¿Sonambulismo, ha? Eres realmente especial, niña... - Se monto de cabeza en otro archivero. - ¡Oh, aquí esta! - Saco un papel y tras chasquear sus dedos, ambos cajones se cerraron. - Ahora, Hanna, este encargo demoniaco es en verdad importante. Veras. - Levito hasta su lugar. - Se te asignara un compañero humano, alguien que deberás molestar, acosar y destrozar mentalmente hasta que voluntariamente...emm...digamos "patee su invitación al cielo." Básicamente, terminar como tú. - Se rio un par de veces, aunque a la chica no le hiciera gracia.

\- Entonces, ¿debo matarlo?

\- No, no, no. Debes...emm..."ayudarle" a que se mate el mismo. - Enfatizo.

Hanna se cruzo de brazos, matar no era algo que le gustara hacer, más bien era como un impulso que no podía controlar.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

\- Oh, claro, siempre esta esa opción. Ustedes los humanos son tan liberales. - Scott saco con una sonrisa una pequeña caja de su escritorio. - Toma, echa un vistazo.

Hanna la abrió sin interés, solo para ser recibida por millones de imágenes que no podría borrar jamás de su mente.

\- Y esas, son las almas que han declinado mi oferta. Asique...- Su boca se volvió como afiladas agujas. - Te recomiendo que vayas pensado mejor tus opciones, Miss Sigfried. - Sus ojos eran la verdadera muestra del terror humano y Hanna sintió nauseas.

Asintiendo, le devolvió la cajita temblando.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Ahora, este será tu humano. - Le extendió el papel con la foto del hombre que tendría que "ayudar".

Hanna suspiro, algo le decía que esto no sería tan fácil como lo pensaba.

.

.

.

\- Tragate esa Fazfuck! - Mike levanto el dedo medio de su mano.

El pobre oso pateo la puerta mecánica con fastidio.

\- ¡Esa puerta no lo protegerá por siempre, Sr. Schmidt! - Gruño.

El animatronic ni siquiera volteo a la ventana pues sabía que la respuesta seria una obscena burla de parte del guardia.

6 am.

Mike se limpio las manos y como si nada, abrió las puertas, caminando frente a los tronics quienes le observaron con odio.

\- Váyanse a la mierda, gane. - Se despidió contento.

.

De camino a casa, el adulto sintió que alguien lo seguía.

\- Exageras, Mike. - Suspiro acomodándose la gorra.

Se subió al transporte público y volvió a sentir esa incomoda sensación.

Miro hacia todas partes, normalmente nadie, además del estúpido chofer, estaba con él en el autobús a esa hora.

\- Hey, ¿puedo sentarme?

Pero claro, lo que no sabía el guardia, es que a partir de ese día, la palabra "normalmente" dejaría de existir en su vida.

Mike la observo con violencia. Maldita sea, que quedaban todos los demás putos lugares.

Al final quito su mochila y permitió que la chica se sentara junto a él.

\- Wow, sí que tienes mala cara. - Hanna se burlo con sinceridad. Scott le había dado todas las pautas.

"Nadie podría verla o escucharla además de Mike."

El guardia gruño levemente, ignorando a la menor. Estaba cansado, harto y lo único que quería era dormir.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y entonces sí que se giro.

\- ¡¿Qué mier-

\- No me prestabas atención. - Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Y por eso me debes de golpear, idiota?!

Hanna entrecerró los ojos y le pico la frente al guardia con sus dedos, retándolo.

El calvo sintió las mejillas enrojecérsele de enojo; la examino, fulminándola con su mirada felina. La enana parecía tener apenas 18 años. Con el cabello pelirrojo, rizado y alborotado a lo bruja, y unos ojos azules como los suyos. Gruño enojado y se levanto del asiento solo para cambiarse de lugar al más alejado de ella. No había sobrevivido a esos puñeteros muñecos para agarrarse a golpes contra una mujer.

La chica suspiro, como lo suponía...

.

.

.

Mike tomo las llaves de su departamento y las introdujo cansado. Escucho unos pasos a un lado suyo.

\- Mira niña, si no dejas de seguirme, llamare a la policía. - La encaro con un semblante peligroso.

\- Adelante, no pueden verme.

El mayor frunció el seño sin entender, y al final, tomándola por loca, se metió a su departamento.

\- Vete a casa si no quieres que te golpee. - Amenazo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Mike se recargo en la entrada de su cocina, de verdad que no le gusta ser rudo con una mujer, menos cuando era linda. Pero así era mejor. No quería tener problemas.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste?

\- Si...-suspiro, sacando una cerveza de su nevera.

Mike se giro violentamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz, pero no encontró a nadie. Sudor frio comenzó a formarse en su frente.

\- ¿A quién buscas? - Hanna apareció al otro lado y Mike la recibió con un puñetazo limpio.

El hombre se retracto por el golpe más para cuando se dio cuenta, su puño estaba a mitad del rostro de la chica. Lo peor era que, el no sentía nada. Ella no era material.

Hanna sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Ya me crees?

El grito del hombre debió haberse escuchado hasta la pizzería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*) Scott: Me refiero tanto al creador del juego, como a Phone guy. :)**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Espero sus comentarios! **

**Mii, Fuera! **


End file.
